I Missed the Misery
by LunarxLight
Summary: It just so happens to be a full moon at The Castle That Never Was, and Saix was going BONKERS over it. -And he happens to bump into Number VIII. Oh, what could possibly go wrong?


It was a regular night in the Castle That Never Was, everyone was out doing a mission or in their chambers doing whatever it was Nobodies, well, did. –Or, someone was aweing over the full moon though the large window in the grey area. Yep. It was a full moon and the Luna Diviner was going absolutely bonkers over it, like always. Everyone knew better than to be around Saix when it was a full moon, because well, the full moon brings out his berserker side. Even Xemnas won't approach him when he's like this. After a few minutes of obsessing over the moon, like expected, Saix's berserker side began to show, his blue hair standing on end and his eyes becoming a more vibrant gold. But, something was different this time. Saix began to grow… _frustrated_. –and not the irritable kind of frustrated. He glanced around the room, no one in sight. Not even the superior. Saix then stood up with a huff, hastily walking down the hallway and to his chamber, quickly walking in and closing the door behind him with a sigh. Ah, but he had made a mistake. He had gone to the chamber right next door to his. Number VIII's room. Axel's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" The red head, whom was lying on his bed, just looking at the ceiling, had asked. The bluenette scowled at the sound of the other's voice, glancing over to him.

"Shut it, number VIII." Saix hissed, he still remained in his berserk state. Axel froze for a moment when he heard Saix's voice, now aware that he wasn't in his normal state.

"Wow, quite the hello." Axel remarked sarcastically, keeping up his smart-alec attitude, regardless of whom he was speaking with. Saix cut his eyes at Axel from the smart remark, slowly losing his cool.

"Ah, but I know Luna doesn't just come into people's rooms just to converse. So, what is it you want? Here to give me more work?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the other. Unlike all of the other members, Axel wasn't afraid of Saix, not even when he was in his berserk state, because he knew Saix wouldn't hurt him. He knew Saix wouldn't hurt his only childhood friend.

Saix then felt the heat rise up his cheeks as he glared away slightly, answering Axel's question. "Honestly, I just walked into the wrong room." With that said, a goofy grin grew on Axel's face.

"Hah, that's not very surprising." Axel said with a chuckle.

Saix growled quietly at Axel's response, turning to face the door to walk out. "Whatever. I best be leaving, now-" Saix was interrupted when Axel grabbed his arm, stopping him from opening the door.

"C'mon, since you're here we might as well talk or something!" Axel said, unaware that Saix had another... problem... to deal with other than his berserker state.

Saix then let out a louder growl than before, quickly turning and pinning Axel against the wall rather roughly. "Dammit, number VIII, I don't have time for this!" He growled out, looking straight at Axel. The fiery red head merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a very busy person, blah blah blah. I've heard all that before. But what could you possibly be doing at 10 at night?" Axel asked, looking straight back at the bluenette. Saix just let out a grunt when Axel asked that, growing irritated. But the more irritated he got, the more... _hot_... he began to grow.

"Shut up for a minute, VIII." Saix growled out quietly, trying to calm down.

Axel then let out a sigh, still pinned to the wall by the berserker. "-would it kill you to call me by my actual name?"

Saix narrowed his eyes at Axel's remark. "Fine. Shut up, _Axel_." He said in an irritated tone.

"-that's not what I meant." Axel replied with a sigh. "I meant my real name. C'mon, we used to always call each other by our real names!" He added.

"That was when we had hearts..." The bluenette replied coldly, but not meaning to.

Axel finally gave up with a sigh "fine, whatever..." The room was then dead silent. The silence just made Saix more irritated, adding on to the tension, his breath beginning to become more heavy, though he tried to hide it. But Saix's attempts to hide it were in vain.

"Why are you breathing so heavily? You're not even berserk yet... -And can you let go, this is getting awkwar-" His words haulted and a blush grew on his face as he felt his leg accidentally brush up against a rather... noticeable bulge that was in Saix's pants. He knew what it was, glancing away slightly with a blush. Axel was silent for a moment as he thought, deciding to take advantage of this moment as a smirk grew on his face. Saix noticed the smirk, not sure what Axel was planning but didn't move an inch, knowing Axel already knew what he was trying to hide. "So, I guess you can say this is just like old times, hm?" Axel purred out in a tease.

With that said, Saix nipped at Axel's earlobe, a smirk now on his face. "I _suppose_ you can say that..."

Axel let out a small chuckle at that response, looking at the other. "Then what are you waiting for?" After that was said, Saix wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him into a deep kiss, Axel not hesitating to kiss back.


End file.
